Robots of the Cybermen
by Megamafan16
Summary: Two featured Words per chapter! While WordGirl enjoys a visit from the 2nd Doctor, Tobey finds himself being forced to work for mechanical beings called Cybermen! Can our heroes find him before the Cyber-plot reaches Cyber-fruition? Now complete!
1. Part 1 Words: Perceive, Mechanical

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl or Doctor Who.

Note: This is Patrick Troughton's (Second) Doctor.

Also note: All WG/DW stories published by me happen in the order they were published in (I note that because I'm making a series, one for each classic Doctor).

* * *

><p>WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in...<p>

ROBOTS OF THE CYBERMEN! (PART 1)

**Narrator: Today's featured words are 'Mechanical,' and 'Perceive.'**

* * *

><p><strong>We open our story on, surprise surprise, a crime in progress.<strong>

What would normally have been a tranquil day in the life of Reginald the Jeweler was interrupted when the expensive glass windows were smashed in quite suddenly. A glance on Reginald's part revealed the cause: Two men in gleaming silver suits with box-like helmets, which had blank featureless faces and bars on the sides of the head.

The brief shock in the aristocratic shop owner quickly gave way to resignation: "Oh, very well, if you're going to rob me, then please do be civilized about it and try not to break anything more."

While he was talking, the silver-costumed men had kept on walking towards the counter, and were right there when he finished...at which point they raised their hands, and destroyed the glass separating them from the jewels with swift blows.

Reginald gasped: "I _said_ don't break anything!" he exclaimed, as the two robbers reached into the display cases, and pulled out all the diamonds one by one...and then putting them back right where they found them!

Eventually, one of them spoke in an electronic-sounding voice: "_These diamonds are unsuitable for our purposes._"

"_Indeed. I perceive no possible value in them either. They are worthless._" said the other one, with no traces of disappointment in its voice. Then, the two started walking out of the store empty-handed!

That was the last straw for Reginald: "Oh that does it! Ignoring my instructions and destroying my shop is one thing...but saying that _my_ diamonds are _worthless_?" Taking an aggressive air, he stormed out from behind the counter, moving towards them as he exclaimed: "I will not stand for such disrespect towards-"

-Suddenly, before he could finish his sentence, one of the oddly-dressed robbers grabbed him, and lifted him up in the air! Reginald struggled briefly...before noticing that the hand felt almost metallic!

"A metal hand..." he thought aloud, before his attacker dropped him, and said:

"_Do not oppose the Cybermen._"

Leaving Reginald in a state of fear and confusion, the two walked on out of the store, and disappeared around the corner.

"Huh," thought Reginald to himself after the coast was clear, "I was held in a hand...that felt like a mechanical claw! Perhaps it's just me, but I perceive something particularly...odd about those two..."

**Later that day, at the home of the Botsfords...**

After she and Bob watched an episode of Pretty Princess, Becky was just ready to turn off the TV when the screen suddenly changed:

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this exclusive news! About one-and-a-half hours ago, the 'Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store' was broken into by what the owner, Reginald, believes to be mechanical men!"_

Then, Reginald's face appeared on the screen: _"They called themselves 'Cybermen'; they smashed my display cases...and then said they didn't want any of the diamonds! Said they were worthless! Of all the unappreciative..."_

"_Thank you, Reginald. Anyway, the search is on for these 'Cybermen'; here is a sketch produced from Reginald's description;"_ (a police sketch of the Cybermen, as Reginald described them, appeared on the screen) _"So if anyone sees anything looking like this, they are advised to report it to the police, or WordGirl if she's around, as soon as possible. We now return you to your original program."_

The TV returned to its original program, three seconds before Becky switched it off. A second afterwards, Bob screeched at her in a confused 'how did we miss this' manner.

"I know, Bob!" Becky replied. "Problem was, I was busy stopping one of Big Left Hand Guy's taxi-crimes an hour and a half ago, at the same time Reginald was being robbed!"

Then, Becky got up, and put her hand to her chin; "OK, so they used the word 'mechanical to describe the attackers. 'Mechanical' means 'of or relating to machines or tools.' If they were using that word correctly, then these Cybermen are very much like, or are, machines, even though they look like...Bob, that's it!"

After Bob screeched his confusion, Becky explained: "You know what else looks like a human, but is really mechanical? A robot! And who do we know who uses robots on a regular basis?"

*(one scene transition later)*

"Tobey."

"W-w-w-WordGirl!" Tobey stuttered, surprised to find WordGirl and Captain Huggyface on his doorstep. Quickly, he regained his composure, put on (what he thought was) an attractive face, and asked: "What brings you here?"

"We're here to talk about the 'Cybermen' you sent to Reginald."

Tobey raised an eyebrow: "What Cybermen?"

"Don't try to play ignorant with me, Tobey. I checked the security tapes; it's clear to see how they're robotic." Captain Huggyface, at this point, produced a small little screen...on which played footage from Reginald's security tapes.

"_Do not oppose the Cybermen__,_" was heard coming from the screen.

"You're the only one around here who uses robots. It's not hard to perceive a connection between you and these things."

"Is that so?" asked Mrs. McCallister, who suddenly appeared behind Tobey.

Tobey's usual fear of his mother quickly arose...this time coupled with what seemed like confusion. "Wait, no, mom – these really aren't my robots!" he pleaded desperately, "I never built them! There's been some kind of mistake-"

"Forget it, mister;" Mrs. McCallister cut him off as she grabbed his ear, and dragged him into the house: "You're grounded!"

"No Mom! You've got it all wrong! NOOOOO-" Tobey's screaming denial was cut short by the door to his house slamming shut.

"Huh. That was easy." said WordGirl...before she shrugged, and then picked up Captain Huggyface for the flight back home.

…...

Back at home, she quickly changed back to Becky Botsford, and remembering that the door was locked, knocked on it... only to have a complete stranger answer the door! It was a man with mop-like black hair, a black cloth longcoat, a silly-looking pair of oversized checkerboard pants, and a blue polka-dot bowtie.

Becky backed away in surprise. He, however, grew an excited grin and said: "Oh, you must be Becky Botsford. Come on in, your parents were just serving some tea." as he walked out of the way.

"Umm..." Becky said as she walked in, "...T.J., who is this guy?"

"Oh, that's the Doctor!" said T.J., seated at the table with Mom and Dad.

"Sorry about the surprise;" said the man behind her, "I got here a few minutes ago, hoping to find WordGirl."

Instantly, Becky remembered two previous adventures with the 'Doctor' as WordGirl... fighting the Daleks and the Master...and how the Doctor wore two different faces! She looked at the man with a different kind of surprise on her face, as he waved to her.

Then, Becky realized she was staring, and thus stopped herself. Then, she asked (all while knowing the real answer): "OK...so who is this 'Doctor'?"

"Oh, nobody...except that he's alien called a Time Lord, has a time machine called a tardek ("TARDIS," corrected the Doctor), _and_ a personal all-time friend and crime-fighting partner of WORDGIRL!"

"Indeed, T.J." said the Doctor as he walked in. "And I must say, I perceive your kindness towards friends of WordGirl to be quite enjoyable.

"Aw, it's nothing, Doc...except I have no idea what perceive means."

"Ah!" exclaimed the Doctor: "Well, since WordGirl is _mysteriously_ absent, I guess I shall have to define it: To 'perceive' something, T.J., means 'to become aware of, and possibly even understand, something.' It can be as simple as seeing something, or understanding something that confused you before."

Becky stood there, trying to sort out everything in her head. Then, she asked if she could be excused upstairs to do her homework, to which her parents agreed. Bob however, judging that Captain Huggyface wasn't needed, decided to remain.

Mere seconds later, WordGirl flew in through the front door (causing T.J. to faint, and forcing Bob to catch him as he fell off his chair), and said: "Doctor? Is that really you?"

"Yes of course, WordGirl!" exclaimed the still-standing Doctor: "How nice to see you again!"

WordGirl shook his hand, and then said: "Of course, your being here brings up some questions, like: What's up with your face? You looked different last time."

"Oh, us Time Lords have the ability to change our appearance every now and then; I'd explain it in greater detail, but this story doesn't have the right featured words."

"Good point. Also, why are you in...the District Attorney's house?"

"Faulty directions from the TARDIS. See, as soon as I figured out that I had randomly landed in your neighborhood, I decided to drop by...but instead of winding up at your super-secret spaceship hideout, the road map the TARDIS gave me led me here. Sometimes, the TARDIS seems like it's going through one mechanical failure after another..."

"Oh, what does it matter, Doc? You're here now, and I doubt you'd have it any other way!" exclaimed Mr. Botsford as he brought a steaming teapot to the table (with outlandish designs on it that drew everybody's attention).

The Doctor gave Mr. Botsford a thumbs-up, and he and WordGirl ventured over to the table themselves...and on the way, the Doctor whispered into WordGirl's ear: "_Actually, I didn't consult the TARDIS for directions at all, Becky. I just wanted to see your family. Hope you don't mind the little white lie._"

"_Actually, you're better at it than me! And thanks for looking out for my secret identity!_" WordGirl whispered back.

With one last wink, the Doctor sat down and gestured WordGirl to a chair next to him.

"So," the Doctor began (as he began pouring the tea), "WordGirl holds this family in apparently high esteem. Last time I saw her, she told me all about D.A. Sally Botsford, and her 'Number One fan,' T.J. I just wonder if you-"

"Wait a second, Doctor:" WordGirl interrupted suddenly, "I didn't talk about the Botsfords last time I saw you, you talked about...Imaginus, or some other kind of planet..."

"Ah yes, maybe you're right. However, what happened to _you_ that day hasn't happened to _me_ yet. It will, of course, someday, but it hasn't yet, with time travel the way it is." said the Doctor.

…..

"Ah;" The Doctor said, ending the awkward pause in the conversation. Then, he proceeded to explain what he meant: "Well, you see,_ I_ first met WordGirl when she was a teenager, and had already met me several times over her career. My time-traveling in my TARDIS has apparently caused our meetings to be completely out of order."

Then, he pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, and showed it to everybody as he continued: "See, if you all perceive time as a straight line," (drawing a straight line), "then my personal timeline interacts with WordGirl's like this:" (drawing a series of random squiggles around the straight line), "This may seem very difficult to understand, but it's pretty simple if you perceive time the way I do."

"And how _do_ you perceive time, Doctor?" asked WordGirl.

"Basically, time is like a...big ball of wibbly-wobbly...timey-wimey...stuff."

"Ugh." WordGirl said as she placed her palm on her face, ashamed that he used such horrible grammar.

Just then, the Doctor changed the subject: "Speaking of time, why did it take you so long to get here? I almost expected you to come as soon as your super-hearing heard the TARDIS drop in!"

"Oh, well, I..wasn't really paying attention. I was sorta busy with Tobey a little while ago..."

**At that very moment, across town, at U BUY GOLD...**

The door to the gold store was suddenly smashed in, and two metal men walked over the toppled door.

The owner of the store jumped back in surprise, and then said: "Wait...you're those mechanical robbers that Reginald had a problem with!"

"_We are the Cybermen__._"

"Yeah...look, just take some gold and leave me alone, OK?" And with that, the store owner tossed a gold chain to the Cybermen...

...and as soon as it landed on one of them, the Cyberman suddenly started behaving like it was frightened and in pain! Desperately, it pulled the gold chain off itself, and threw it on the ground.

As soon as it was over, the other Cyberman said: "_No gold. Silver. Other metals. That is what we require__._"

"Oh..uh, sorry, but we just have gold here."

"_Then we have no further need to be here._" And with that, the Cybermen started to walk outside. Sighing in relief, the store owner sat down in his chair...

...which just happened to have the remote for the TV on it! As soon as he sat down, the TV turned on, and the news blurted out:

"_... As of approximately half an hour ago, the eleven year old boy genius known as Theodore Tobey McCallister III is grounded."_

"_Since he is known for building giant robots all by himself, and using them to try to destroy the city, I'm sure many citizens breathe a sigh of relief at this news. From what we can tell, there will be no giant mechanical monsters for the next two weeks at least._"

The owner of U BUY GOLD turned off the TV at this point, not wanting a distraction... but then he noticed the Cybermen were still there! "Um," he asked, "Why're you still here? I thought you guys didn't like gold."

The Cybermen completely ignored him. Then, one turned to the other, and said: "_This human named 'Theodore Tobey McCallister III, obviously possesses a wide variety of mechanical skills._"

"_Indeed. I perceive multiple possible benefits of making him work for us._"

"_We must return to the Cyber-Leader, and give this report._"

*(one scene transition later)*

"Tobey, eh?" the Doctor said, "I remember you mentioning him in our last meeting, (which of course you haven't had yet), but not going into much detail about him."

WordGirl nodded, and then said: "Perhaps the news has something about him?"as she flew over and grabbed the remote. Retaking her seat at the table, she turned the TV on...

"_... As of approximately half an hour ago, the eleven year old boy genius known as Theodore Tobey McCallister III is grounded."_

"_Since he is known for building giant robots all by himself, and using them to try to destroy the city, I'm sure many citizens breathe a sigh of relief at this news. From what we can tell, there will be no giant mechanical monsters for the next two weeks at least._"

"Oh, I see; he's one of those supervillains."

"Yeah, and a rather tough one at that. He's almost as smart as me, yet really awkward when it comes to doing things without giant robots."

The Doctor nodded...and then the news continued:

"_From what we could gather, this most recent grounding is due to him being possibly associated with the 'Cybermen' that attacked Reginald's Jewelry store earlier today._"

Suddenly, the Doctor shot out of the chair he was sitting in, and exclaimed: "Cybermen? Here? How can that be?"

Quickly, he ran towards the door, opened it, said: "Sorry I have to leave; I need to get something from the TARDIS so I can track the Cybermen down!"

And before anyone could ask what he was doing, the Doctor rushed out of the house. WordGirl (and Bob, who picked up his Captain Huggyface uniform when no one was looking,) quickly followed him.

As they ran, or in WordGirl's case, flew, down the sidewalk, WordGirl asked: "What's going on? Those were probably just more of Tobey's robots!"

"They're not robots, and they're most definitely not Tobey's! They're evil half-mechanical aliens from the planet Mondas, who want to take over the Milky Way Galaxy!"

WordGirl slowed down slightly, allowing Captain Huggyface to catch up to her, as the realization sunk in; "But...if they're not Tobey's...that means they're still out there!"

"Exactly! And where there's Cybermen, there's always trouble!"

*(one scene transition later)*

Tobey was busy sitting on the rocking chair in his room, talking to himself.

"Oh WordGirl, you think you have me all figured out do you? Well, for once, I am not responsible for today's mechanical mischief...but ah, once you perceive your mistake, and I know you will, you'll come crawling to me for forgiveness! And when you do, I shall grant it, but at a cost: a trip to the ice cream shop, where I shall impress you and woo you and win your love forever! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Oh, things may look dark, but in the end, things can only be good for Theodore Tobey McCallis-"

His gloating monologue was suddenly interrupted by a Cyberman kicking in his bedroom door. It turned towards Tobey, and spoke: "_You are Theodore Tobey McCallister III._"

"Umm...yes?"

"_Do not try to escape._" And having said that, the Cyberman raised its arm...and then fired some kind of cord out of its arm at Tobey, tying him up!

"_Your mechanical skills will be of use to the Cybermen. You will come with me to our base of operations, where you will begin serving us._"

"Oh no you don't! Hands off my boy!" shouted Claire McCallister, who threw herself at the Cyberman...who caught her in its metallic arm, and threw her backwards, stunned!

She was forced to watch as her son was dragged away by a costumed stranger...

**What are the Cybermen planning? Why does it need Tobey's mechanical skills? And can WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, and the Doctor put a stop to it, whatever it is?**

**If you cannot perceive any answer to those questions (I can, but then, I've read the script), then be sure to tune in to part two of this epic adventure of WORDGIRL!**

**...And Doctor Who!**

* * *

><p>WordGirlDoctor Who: Robots of the Cybermen was made possible by positive reinforcement from REVIEWERS LIKE YOU.

THANK YOU.


	2. Part 2 Words: Gargantuan, Kidnap

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, WordGirl, BBC, or PBS.

* * *

><p>WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in…<p>

ROBOTS OF THE CYBERMEN! (PART 2)

**Listen for the words 'Kidnap' and 'Gargantuan.'**

* * *

><p><strong>When we last saw WordGirl, she had gotten Tobey grounded after what seemed like a robot robbery…however, those same robots, really robotic-looking <em>aliens <em>called Cybermen, went and kidnapped Tobey for his skills! WordGirl and the Doctor, her time-travelling ally, were last seen trying to track down the Cybermen, completely unaware of their actions…**

Suddenly, WordGirl's super-hearing picked up a distressed call: "_Help! Help! I'm trapped in here! Somebody help!_"

"Sorry, Doctor; there's a citizen in distress that needs my help!" WordGirl said, grabbing Captain Huggyface; "You go on to the TARDIS without me!"

"Will do! Go do what you need to, WordGirl!" the Doctor said approvingly. And with that, the superheroes and the time-traveller went in separate directions.

…

Following the distressed voice, WordGirl eventually found herself at the house of the McCallisters! Wasting no time, she opened the door, zipped through the house, and opened the closet door she heard the voice from behind…and out collapsed a panicked Mrs. McCallister!

"Oh my! Mrs. McCallister! Are you all right?"

"No, WordGirl! Those monsters kidnapped my son!"

WordGirl suddenly gasped slightly: "Wait…Tobey, kidnapped? Why?"

"I don't know…they said his skills would 'be of use to the Cybermen' (WordGirl gasped again) … Please bring him back safe! I know I put him through a hard time, but that's because I love him!"

Captain Huggyface screeched something at her, to which she nodded, and then turned back towards Claire: "Don't worry, Mrs. McCallister; I'll find him, and bring him back!"

"Oh, thank you WordGirl! Thank you!" Mrs. McCallister sobbed as WordGirl flew back out….

… where she ran into the Doctor; who, she saw, had several small pieces of technology in his hand and was busy putting them together.

"Ah, WordGirl! What was it?"

"Mrs. McCallister, Tobey's mom. Apparently, the Cybermen kidnapped Tobey."

"Say what now? Kidnapping an eleven-year-old boy? What would the Cybermen want with him?..."

*(one scene transition later)*

Tobey found himself in a deep underground cavern, with only one electronic light in the middle to dispel the darkness. Throughout the cave, there were piles of metallic scraps and machines, with a few odd-looking crystalline devices whirring here and there. But by far the most common decoration of this particular location were dozens of Cybermen, all looking exactly like each other….except for one, who had a black helmet.

"_Cyber-Leader,_" said the Cybermen holding Tobey's ropes, "_I have brought the human child known as Theodore Tobey McCallister III._"

Upon hearing the Cyberman's statement, the Cyberman with the black helmet started moving, straight towards their new captive, Tobey.

"Let me guess, you're the 'Cyber leader.'" said Tobey.

"_That is correct, Theodore Tobey McCallister III._"

"You know, why don't you just call me Tobey?" he asked, only to have the Cybermen holding him to tighten their hold! And as soon as the pain began, it stopped!

"_You will not question the Cybermen. You will instead serve the Cybermen._" said the Cyber-Leader.

"OK, OK, fine!" Tobey exclaimed, still aching from the tightening… "But, I still have a question to ask: What exactly do you need me to do? You must have _some_ reason for kidnapping me, after all!"

"_You will construct a gargantuan robot, give it the features we describe to you, and program it to obey only the Cybermen. And if we have enough metal, you shall construct a second._"

"Okay…" Tobey nodded. Instantly, the Cyberman holding his restraints loosened its grip, allowing Tobey to pull off the ropes. Then, he was directed towards one of the piles of metal…

…and as he was walking towards it, he turned towards the Cyber-Leader and said: "You know, giant robots will get WordGirl's attention, and you don't stand a chance against her."

"_Then you shall construct the robot to defend against WordGirl. We must recover our fellow Cybermen, and rebuild our forces, so we may conquer this world known as 'Earth'__._"

**Meanwhile, up on the surface…**

"You sure this will find the Cybermen, Doctor?"

"Well…" the Doctor said, holding the little remote-like device in his hand, "this thing's supposed to lock onto any and all Cyberman signals, so I think it should…" And with that, the Doctor pressed the button.

On the little screen, a map of Fair City appeared, and tiny little red dots started appearing all over the little map…and disappearing as soon as they appeared!

Captain Huggyface screeched at the Doctor, to which he responded: "I'm just as surprised as you are, Huggyface! It's obvious that, at several points in the past few days, there have been Cybermen…however, they were only there for a short time, and apparently disappeared before anyone noticed them! This device is picking up the traces they left behind!"

WordGirl took this point to ask: "Well, if they were at all those points only briefly…where did they go when they were done?"

"Obviously somewhere…somewhere near this city, there is a big, massive, and dare I say _humongous _gathering of Cybermen! And wherever it is, it's not showing up!"

WordGirl asked: "Why? And…why not just use the word gargantuan? Big, humongous, massive, and gargantuan all mean the same thing!"

"Not sure…anyway, the Cybermen must be blocking all of their signals…if they're blocking the signals of a _gargantuan_ amount of Cybermen, we're going to need an _equally_ gargantuan amount of power to overcome the blocking, and find them!"

"Ugh…Where's the Energy Monster when you actually need him?"

**Back in the hidden lair of the Cybermen…**

After welding the last metal plate into place, Tobey raised his welding mask, and said: "Okay, I've finished. Now, can you please let me go?"

"_No._" said the Cyber-Leader; "_You shall construct builder robots, who will also obey us__._"

"Oh, well couldn't you just kidnap another robotics genius, and have him work for you instead?"

"_Do not question the Cybermen._" the Cyber-Leader stated, slightly more threatening than before. After the Cyber-Leader briefly scared Tobey with a glare, it then said: "_Now, activate the robot._"

"O…OK…" Tobey stammered, still a little nervous. Then, he walked over to the back of the robot, pressed some buttons, and then covered the buttons back up with a metal cover.

"(Ahem) Alright then…say hello to the Cyber-Bot 6000." Tobey announced, much less dramatically than usual, as the robot's eyes began glowing red.

Tobey produced a remote from his pocket, and handed it to the Cyber-Leader, who pressed the button and began reciting instructions for the robot: "_Cyber-Bot 6000: your orders are to find the pieces and components we need for our Cyber-ship. You are also to transmit a Cyber-signal, and thereby locate our fellow Cybermen scattered across the world. If anything or anyone stand in your way, you are to destroy them._"

"_I understand, and obey, the Cybermen._"

"_Excellent. Now go._"

*(one scene transition later)*

All of a sudden, the Doctor's device started beeping like crazy, and a massive red dot appeared on the screen, encompassing a large portion of the city!

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface asked what was going on, to which the Doctor responded: "The signal-blocking's stopped all of a sudden! It's picking up the Cybermen…but instead of showing dozens of individual Cybermen, it…seems to be saying that there's only one, one _gargantuan_ Cyberman here!"

"What? But that's impossible! There's definitely more than one Cyberman in the city! There were _two_ of them at Reginald's jewelry store earlier today!"

"I know, WordGirl… either this scanner is on the blink, or-"

The Doctor was suddenly cut off by a familiar (to WordGirl) man coming in, and shouting: "HEEEELLLPP! A giant robot's rising out of the city reservoir!... Ummmm… is this the police station?"

"Ummm...no?" the Doctor said, confused.

As the man acknowledged his mistake, and ran off, WordGirl said: "Don't worry, he does that all the time."

"Mhm. Anyway, what was that he said about a giant robot?

Suddenly, WordGirl gasped; "Wait...that's what Tobey's known for!"

The Doctor gasped too, as the pieces fell together: "So _that's _why the Cybermen kidnapped him! To make themselves..."

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped, and looked in the direction of the reservoir. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface followed suit...

...and saw a massive robot towering over the city's buildings, with a head that looked like a mix between Tobey's typical robots and a Cyberman!

"...gargantuan." finished the Doctor.

The Cyberman-Robot mixture finished rising, and gave itself a little shake to rid itself of the water still on it. Then, it spoke in its robotic voice: _"Cyber-Bot 6000 active. Mission for the Cybermen will now begin."_

"Well whatever that is, it can't be good! Hang on, Doctor; I've got to stop this!"

The Doctor tried to protest, but they were drowned out by WordGirl's heroic "WOOOORRRRD UP!" as she zoomed off towards the Cyber-Bot 6000...

...which saw her coming, and knocked her aside with ease! The pint-size powerhouse was thrown into a nearby street with jarring force, cracking the pavement around her.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor as he ran up to her with Captain Huggyface.

"Duh! I need to stop that robot!" WordGirl said, still flattened against the ground, as she pointed towards the Cyber-Bot 6000; which had smashed the roof of a nearby factory, and was busy pulling metal and machinery into a compartment within its torso!

"We need to stop the Cybermen! They're the ones behind the wheel of that thing; and with Tobey's knowledge of you built into it, you won't stand a chance!"

"Neither will the people who are counting on me to keep them safe!" WordGirl finally managed to pull herself off the street, and then walked up to the Doctor: "You've gone up against the Cybermen before; why can't you focus on _them_ while _I_ stop their robot from destroying the city?"

"Well, I can't do that alone!" the Doctor shot back...

...prompting Captain Huggyface to screech something to him.

"...you know what? I _do_ have you! It may actually work, WordGirl!"

"Good! We're both counting on each other, Doctor!" shouted WordGirl before flying off towards the Cyber-Bot 6000.

The Doctor and Captain Huggyface, meanwhile, started running towards the city reservoir...

*(one scene transition later)*

The monkey and the Time Lord reached the reservoir, eager to find the Cybermen's hideout...

"Umm... so how do we get in? I hadn't thought that far..."

Captain Huggyface groaned, and turned around...and then tugged on the edges of the Doctor's coat, intending to draw his attention to something he just saw:

A metallic doorway with the outline of a Cyberman's head painted on, built into the side of a nearby hill.

"Oh! That'll do it!" the Doctor said with an embarrassed laugh, and then went on to say: "Well then, let's open that with my sonic screwdriver..." he continued as he pulled out a small metal tube out of his coat, and pointed it at the doorway.

A buzzing sound came from the tip of the tube, and the doors started sliding open shortly afterwards, at which point the Doctor said: "...and let's go show the Cybermen why you don't kidnap people, or take over innocent planets!"

**So, the Doctor and Captain Huggyface ran through the maze of tunnels that would lead to the lair of the Cybermen themselves…**

…**while WordGirl struggled to fight against the Cyberman-controlled robot.**

Despite how embarrassing she thought it, WordGirl found herself reduced to desperately dragging on the robot's heel, barely managing to slow it down. "What did they make this robot out of? This one's got gargantuan strength!" she said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, the Cyber-Bot 6000 pulled tons of metallic objects out of its chest, and dumped them in a funnel right in the middle of the reservoir…and once it had completed that, it shook its foot violently, and once again threw WordGirl off.

After she recovered, she prepared to fly straight into the robot, and throw it into space… but then the Cyber-Bot 6000 turned around, suddenly flying under its own power! WordGirl quickly noticed the rocket-boots, and flew straight for them…and wound up with a face full of ash as the robot blasted her with rocket exhaust.

As she coughed and sputtered, the robot then flew off into the horizon, with WordGirl in desperate pursuit; too far behind to stop it from looting the factories it passed over (this time with the aid of claws that sprang from its chest).

*(one scene transition later)*

The Cyber-Leader, and another Cyberman, were standing near a control panel, watching the Cyber-Bot 6000's progress from afar...and occasionally making adjustments to the robot's behavior via Tobey's remote, affixed to the panel.

Suddenly, the other Cyberman turned towards the Cyber-Leader, and said: _"Cyber-Leader. The Cyber-signal transmitted by the Cyber-Bot 6000 is receiving no responses. I can only assume that the other Cybermen are for some reason unable to activate."_

"_Then we must rely on the humans."_ And with that, the Cyber-Leader turned towards another Cyberman: _"Construct cyber-conversion chambers. We shall kidnap humans, and turn THEM into Cybermen."_

"_It shall be done."_

*(one scene transition later)*

Creeping along the walls, the Doctor and the monkey managed to avoid being seen, and they managed to hide behind a pile of metallic objects. From there, they could see some parts of the Cybermen's lair…

…and upon Captain Huggyface pointing them out, the Doctor noticed that several different varieties of human-sized robots were walking in and out of the unlit areas, carrying parts from that pile to and fro!

"Good eye, Captain! Obviously, our kidnapped genius Tobey's still making things for the Cybermen…but where _is_ he? And what are those machine parts they're carrying going to be used for?.."

Suddenly, the Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by Captain Huggyface pointing upwards, to a massive trapdoor that slowly began opening. The two of them wasted no time in ducking out of the way before falling machine parts flattened them.

"Whew! That was close!.. c'mon, Captain, let's find Tobey."

Captain Huggyface nodded, and they started sneaking around the outer wall again.

**Meanwhile, near where Tobey was working, the Cybermen are still plotting…**

"_Cyber-Leader: We have managed to construct three cyber-conversion chambers."_

"_Good. Contact the Cyber-Bot 6000, and update its instructions; it is to begin kidnapping suitable humans in addition to its other orders."_

"_It shall be done."_ And with that, the Cyberman walked over to the Cyber-Bot 6000's control panel, pressed a button on the remote, and repeated the Cyber-Leader's instructions.

…

The Cyber-Bot 6000 received its instructions, and then as soon as it saw a city, it started slowing down until it hovered over the buildings.

WordGirl had just managed to catch up with it…and was horrified to see its chest-claws reach down, grab three screaming humans up from the streets, and pull them into its chest-compartment!

Pushing her powers to the limit, she grabbed the metallic tentacles that held humans, and ripped them clear of their bases inside the flying robot!

Accompanied by enthusiastic cheers, she brought them down safely to earth: meanwhile, she wondered aloud: "Why is it suddenly kidnapping humans?"

….

"…To 'kidnap,' means 'to take somebody away by force and hold him or her prisoner.'" WordGirl explained. As soon as the citizens she rescued revealed that they now understood, she continued thinking: "Thing is, up until now, that robot has focused on stealing machines, not people! What do the Cybermen want with humans?.."

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to continue that train of thought; because by then the Cyber-Bot 6000 turned around in midair, and started flying off, forcing her to continue the pursuit.

*(one scene transition later)*

Sighing intermittent sighs of despair, Tobey tightened a final nut on another worker-bot for the Cybermen…

"_Psst! Tobey! Is that you?_" he suddenly heard from behind him. Shocked at hearing a non-cyberman voice, he turned around: "_Who are you?_" he asked silently.

"_I'm the Doctor!_" replied the somewhat-aged man to Tobey; "_WordGirl sent me to make sure you were safe; you were kidnapped after all!_"

"_WordGirl?_" he exclaimed in surprise…just before he swooned: "_So she __does__care for me…_"

The pieces clicked together within the Doctor's head; "_Huh..."_ he said… before changing the subject: "_Anyway, how are things going? They didn't hurt you or anything?_"

"_No, not really; they need me to make these robots…they still haven't told me why."_

"_Well, did they say anything at all regarding their plans? We can't stop them unless we know what they're doing. Think, man! WordGirl told me you're a boy genius, so you should be able to figure it out!"_

Tobey thought…and then suddenly remembered something: "_Wait…I heard them mention something when I activated the Cyber-Bot 6000…something about a Cyber-ship! And Cybermen scattered across the world!"_

"_Good work, Tobey! Anything else?"_

"_Well, I think I heard them say something about 'Cyber-conversion'; I'm sensing a trend here. Would you be surprised if they have to go to the 'Cyber-Bathroom'?"_

The Doctor and Captain Huggyface giggled a little: "_Not really! They're really fond of the 'Cyber' prefix…anyway, a Cyber-ship, Cybermen across the world, And cyber-conversion…Aha! I think I got it! Huggy, keep your belt-communicator open to WordGirl!_"

And as soon as Captain Huggyface did just that, the Doctor (to the shock of both Tobey and Huggy) rushed out of hiding, and ran straight towards the Cybermen!

"_Intruder!_" exclaimed the Cybermen as soon as they saw him: "_You will halt at once!_"

"Righto! And now that I have your attention, it's question time!"

"_You are our prisoner. Defying us would be a gargantuan mistake."_

"I'm not defying you, I'm asking some questions! How did you get on earth? Why kidnap Tobey? Why the Cyber-ship? What other Cybermen? Why kidnap humans for Cyber-conversion?"

The Cyberman paused, as its internal systems thought it over…and then spoke: "_We are the remnants of the Cybermen's invasion of Earth."_

The Doctor quickly remembered: "Oh, that's right; Tobias Vaughn, International Electromatics…but you were stopped!"

"_We are the remnants of the Cyber-army that was transported to Earth in preparation for the invasion. When the invasion failed, we put ourselves to Cyber-sleep, until there would be suitable technology above us that we could use."_

"I see…and with all the Supervillains WordGirl deals with, you awoke in response to their technologies. Also explains why you kidnapped Tobey."

"_We shall rebuild our Cyber-ship, so we may return to the main Cyber-base on planet Telos. We shall increase our numbers to gargantuan figures by converting the humans on this planet into Cybermen. Then, this world will become another Cyber-base, under Cyber-Control." _

"Yes, yes, yes, and then you'll all have Cyber-tea and biscuits. Without Gold, of course, because Gold hurts Cybermen; yes_, Gold_. It makes you have a gargantuan allergic reaction, so much that Cybermen are afraid of the smallest amounts of Gold!"

**Unknown to the Cybermen, every word of their conversation was being captured by Captain Huggyface, and sent straight to WordGirl…**

Outside the lair, WordGirl was once again pulling people out of the claws of the Cyber-Bot 6000…when she heard, from her belt-communicator:

The Doctor's voice, saying: "…_Gold, of course, because Gold hurts Cybermen; yes, Gold. It makes you have a gargantuan allergic reaction, so much that Cybermen are afraid of the smallest amounts of Gold!"_

"_In fact, the same weakness applies to all Cybermen technology I'd bet! Silly, isn't it? Everything the Cybermen do can't be done anywhere near Gold…_"

"Gold. Got it. Thanks!" WordGirl stated, right before she flew down to the street level of Fair City, and entered U BUY GOLD.

She quickly explained to the store owner that she needed to borrow some gold real quick, and would give it back, and then she pulled out her little coin-purse…but then the owner tossed two gold statuettes to her, saying "For you, it's free!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" And with that, she flew off, straight towards the Cyber-Bot 6000, just about to dump its load of machines into the reservoir over the Cybermen's underground base…

…when she suddenly flew inside its chest compartment, and put one of the gold statuettes inside a tangle of wires! Instantly, electricity began sparking from all over the flying robot.

WordGirl only just managed to fly out when the robot completely shut down, and fell into the reservoir face-first.

…...

The shock wave from the impact shook the entirety of the Cybermen's lair, nearly knocking the Cybermen themselves off their metallic feet.

…...

WordGirl yelled out "Oh Yes!" in triumph, and then ripped the robot to shreds with her super-strength, as she spoke into her belt-communicator:

"Huggy, I'm just gonna check the robot real quick for people it may have kidnapped. I'll be there to help you guys as soon as I'm done."

…

After the shaking stopped, the Doctor saw the Cyber-Leader, in its familiar black helmet, shout: "_Explain what has just happened."_

"_Cyber-Leader,"_ said a Cyberman near a control panel, "_There is no response from the Cyber-Bot 6000. It has been destroyed."_

"Ha! Scratch one gargantuan Cyberman weapon!" the Doctor exclaimed proudly...

...and when he looked back at his friends, while the Cybermen's backs were turned, he expected to see approval, but instead, Huggy and Tobey frantically (silently, to avoid attention) gesturing at something! The Doctor followed their line of sight...and realized they were pointing towards the Cybermen's control panel.

It didn't take him long to figure out something: "...Of course, I didn't expect anything but total defeat for you. After all, I _am_ the Doctor..."

That got the Cybermen's attention rather quickly. The Cyber-Leader, shocked to realize that the greatest enemy of the Cybermen was standing right there, ordered every single Cyberman (eight, in total) to surround him.

"Oh oh oh, that's right, surround me, don't let me escape; the instant you let me out of your sight, I'll bring you and your entire plan crashing to the ground. Because that's what happens when the Doctor's around. Evil loses, Good triumphs...and the Cybermen forget to watch their stuff, because they're so focused on me!"

Before the Cybermen could grasp what he meant, Tobey shouted: "Now, Huggy!" and reached out his hands; Huggyface, who was crouching on the Cybermen's control panel, ripped Tobey's robot remote off of the panel, and tossed it over the Cybermen's heads, straight towards Tobey!

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice about kidnapping a boy genius!" Tobey exclaimed as he pressed the button: Instantly, all the little worker robots around the lair suddenly dropped their work, and rushed towards the Cybermen! And just to hammer the point home, Tobey shouted: "Robots ATTACK!"

What followed was total chaos, as the Cybermen were buried under a veritable pile of robots, and began struggling to get out...and somehow, the Doctor just walked out of the dogpile unharmed.

"Alright," he said, "I think we've pushed our luck here long enough. Tobey, Huggy, I think it's time we left. WordGirl can take it from here." The two nodded, and all three started running back up the tunnels.

The Cybermen struggled on for about a minute, but finally managed to break all of the robots, and get back up...only to find WordGirl floating in front of them, the other golden statuette in her hand! All of them jumped back in fear.

WordGirl smirked, and floated on closer to them, causing them to back up even more...and eventually right under the trapdoor in the ceiling, through which they received machine parts (and potentially human victims, had WordGirl not intervened) from the Cyber-Bot 6000.

WordGirl noticed this, and then dropped the statuette; however, before the Cybermen could rush her, she grabbed the very ground beneath them, and lifted it up into the air, carrying all eight Cybermen with it! She lifted them up through the trapdoor, and into the chest-compartment of the Cyber-Bot 6000 (minus the gold statuette, which she had removed), which she then closed.

Then, with all of her might, she lifted the useless robot up, up, up into the sky. Then, she swung it around her in a circle, faster and faster and faster...

...and then she finally let go, hurling it and its Cyberman occupants into deep space. WordGirl sighed in relief, at the fact that this ordeal was now finished.

**Much later that day, at the TARDIS...**

"So, Tobey got reunited with his mother?"

"Yeah. She was so happy to see him safe and sound, she almost gave me the most gargantuan hug imaginable!"

"I can imagine it all right!" the Doctor said with a laugh. WordGirl joined in for a little...

...and then her attitude became slightly sad; "So...is this goodbye, Doctor?"

"For now...but you'll have a few more of my future selves to have fun with soon enough! I for one cannot wait!"

WordGirl grew a small, appreciative smile...

"...and maybe," the Doctor suddenly continued, "I'll be able to see if you and Tobey start getting along, and...oh, how does that song go again?" And with that, he pulled out a little recorder, and played a sequence of four notes...

The first notes of the Wedding March, 'Here Comes the Bride'.

"Wait, what? Eww!"

"Young love, its such a wonderful thing...and Tobey's full of it! You really ought to give him a chance."

WordGirl's response was a nervous laugh, and her saying: "Umm...I dunno..."

"Hey, don't rush if you don't want to! But still, regardless of what future you pick...I hope it gives you gargantuan levels of happiness."

"...Thanks." WordGirl said, before the Doctor entered the blue police-box that hid his bigger-on-the-inside time machine...which then began fading away.

_Vrooooshhhh...Vrrrrooooosssshhhh...Vrrrooooossshhhh...Vrooshhhh..._

**And so, the now non-kidnapped Tobey is back with his mom, and WordGirl and the Doctor stopped the evil plot of the Cybermen.**

**Tune in next week for another Amazing, Gargantuan episode of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Wow! This went on longer than I expected!

Anyway, if you cared enough to make it this far, please leave a comment! And keep a lookout for my next fanfic!


End file.
